Gargoyle Karimon
by Kamon772
Summary: Kari, Davis,Tai, and Sora get turned into humanoid version of their digimon while their digimon get turned into humans.


It had been about year since the Digidestined's fight with Malomystion had ended and Digital world and human world were now connected. It was Halloween time again in Odaiba and everyone was getting ready for tonight. In the Kaiyama household, the only two in the house was Tai and Kari. Their parents and digimon had already left to go to their own Halloween plans. Tai was just relaxing waiting for as what he was going to do for his Halloween plans did not start for another two hours. That was until his little sister  
Kari walked into the living room wearing her costume she was going to wear to the Halloween party she was going to with Davis and another friend of hers.

"Kari what are you wearing" Tai asked her as she was wearing some wear what appear to be a costume  
of her digimon Gatomon. Her ears were covered with Gatomon ones, she had whiskers on her face, Gatomon's gloves that were scaled to fit her, and following behind her was a Gatomon Tail complete with it own tail ring. Yet there was something very different about it as on her back were two large wings that were white on the outside and purple on the inside.

"What is Tai" Kari asked as she noticed that he was looking at her strangely.

"What with the wings Gatomon does not have them in her normal form" he asked.

"Oh these" she said as she looked at the fore mention wings.

"I wanted to go as just a Gatomon but I loss a bet with a friend of mine so I had dressed a gargoyle so instead of change my whole outfit I just to change my costume so I was gargoyle Gatomon instead"  
Kari told him.

"So what are you going for Halloween, Tai" she asked she had not seen his costume yet and it was already Halloween afternoon.

"I have mine ready Kari it just I do not have it on yet as my Halloween plans will not start for another two hours" he told her.

"Okay then I see you in few hours then" she sighed as she left the house disappointed that  
she could not see her brother outfit.

"A gargoyle digimon huh I should have known that you would have done something that"  
Davis said as he was dressed as a veemon.

He had blue Veemon ears on his head, claws on his hands and feet, and to top it of he had temporary tattoo of V on his forehead. Since Malomystion was defeated, her Davis, and T.K had become closer as friends.  
Davis had seem to have gotten over the crush that he had on Kari or at least it was not as clear to everyone as it was back when he first became a Digidensited. The three of them always hung out together until T.K's mom had moved away again leaving the just the two of them behind.

"Yeah well it was not that hard as I thought it would be to just add wings to my costume then I thought" she told them.

"So what do you think of my alternation then" Kari asked as he showed off her costume to Davis. "It suit you but I did not think that you would have made that bet with him in the first place" Davis said as he  
was kind of shocked that she would have make a bet like that with someone at all.

"I was sure that I was going to win" Kari sighed as the odd were in her favor yet at the last  
moment things took a turn for the worse and she loss.

"Though I not the only one that decide to dress up like their digimon" Kari said as looked at the Veemon outfit Davis was wearing.

As Kari and Davis was walking along on their way to the Halloween party. Neither one of them notice that their conversation was being overheard by Pumpkinmon who was looking people to try his new attack on. When he overheard Kari and Davis say what they were dressed up as and decide that they were the best humans to test his new attack. The Champion Digimon got closer to the Kari and Davis and then used his attack on them. The attack shot out at the unexpected duo and hit them dead on. However it appeared that only he could see the attack as no one else not even those that he attacked noticed that they were glowing a pale white color. The champion digimon then he decide to get a closer look as he noticed Davis's face paint and temporary V tattoo were no longer looking like face paint and temporary tattoo but were actually part of his face. As for Kari, he noticed that the whiskers on her face were no longer fake but actually a part of her face. Also her hands turned into paws as they now perfectly fit the oversized Gatamon's gloves she was wearing. He also notices that their tails were no longer just lifeless pieces of their costumes that trail behind them but were now a living part of their bodies that moved as they walked. Pumpkinmon wanted to see when they actually noticed the change that had happened to them. Because as of right now neither one of them did not have a clue of what was happening to them. They continuing walking as if nothing had even happened to them at all. While the small digimon ran off looking for more people to use his new powers on.

"Kari what's wrong" Davis asked as he noticed she stopped after a car had rushed past  
them going a little faster then the normal speed limit. Kari just stood there with pale look  
on her face as turned around to look at her wings.

'That should not have happened' Kari thought ignoring Davis asking if she was all right. She should not have felt the breeze that was made by the car as it had hit her wings as they were not real thus she should not feel anything right.

"Davis, grab my right wing" Kari told him suddenly.

"What for" Davis asked as he did not understand what she was talking about.

"Just do it" Kari yelled as Davis stepped back as her eyes suddenly turned all red.

"Why are you back away from me Davis" Kari asked shock that Davis would filch like that with her.

"Your eyes just change completely red for second and did you put on some fake fangs" Davis asked.

"Fangs what are you…" though Kari then felt her mouth and found out that she in deed  
had fangs in her mouth. Kari's face went white as sheet again when she looked at her  
wings moved as thought about them moving.

"Kari" Davis yelled as he noticed her wings move and her eyes roll back into her head as she fainted on the spot.

"Where am I" the Kaimya girl asked she woke up to see that she was lying on bench in a  
park somewhere.

"So you are awake" Davis said as he was standing next to the bench.

"Did you bring me here" Kari asked as Davis nodded his head. It took awhile though to  
explain your wings moving, the glowing eyes, and your fainting though Davis said as that  
what he had to explain to people around them.

"So do you really thinking that I am now a gargoyle Gatomon."

"Yeah it seem that I been turned into a humanoid veemon" Davis said as he looked at hand which was now a paw. He skin had also turned into blue scales that looked like skin unless you looked at it very closely.

"But how did this happen" Kari asked as she could not believe that this was happening to them. "No idea maybe this is the work of some digimon" Davis suggested as he knew from Tai that their are some  
digimon that are able to transform a person.

"But he is gone" Kari said as she could not believe that Piedmon did this too them.

"No I do not think it him beside he has been pulled into Mangangemon's Gate of Density, right" Davis said as Kari just nodded.

"From what we know no digimon that was pulled in there has appeared again so there no way he  
could have returned is there" he told her

"Then how are we going to explain this" Kari said motion to her wings and gloved paws.

"No idea and my parents just got just to the idea of have veemon around now I been turned into a humanoid veemon" Davis said sighing.

"This is not a joke Davis this is serious what if..." Kari stopped as she realized just what  
that would mean.

"Kari" the now humanoid veemon asked.

"Davis if I am really a gargoyle does not that mean that at sun rise I am going to turned to stone" she asked.

He did not think of that until now what would happen to Kari at sunrise if she really was a gargoyle digimon. Would she just turn to stone or would something else happen. She had seen a lot of digimon that seem to be based off myth yet they were nothing like the myths they were based off of.

"Tai what are you doing here" Davis asked as he noticed Kari's big brother was just sitting in the living room of their apartment. According to Kari he was suppose to be gone to a party of his own yet here he was in their living room.

"I see that it has happened to you as well" the older Kaimya sibling said. Once Davis had taken a closer look at Tai had noticed that he had been transformed into humanoid agumon. Other then orange skin  
and claws for hands and feet, Tai pretty much looked the same.

"Yeah so do you have any idea of how this happened" he asked as the older teen just shrugged his shoulders.

"I did not realize anything was wrong until Sora yelled when noticed her feather looked a  
little too real."

"So Sora was transform as well."

"Yeah she a now a humanoid Biyomon but what about Kari" Tai asked as she was gargoyle digimon did she really get change into one as well. Davis just step aside as Kari walked in a he saw that she had indeed  
been changed into what she was dressed as.

"What are we going to do you guys we can not go outside look like this. Sure tonight it  
was all right for us to look like this as we can play them off as Halloween outfits by what  
about tomorrow" Sora asked as the four of them were sitting in the living room  
wondering what they were going to do now.

Sora was a Digidestined that came from the group before Davis which Tai was also a part of. Kari and T.K were in their group as well but for some reason they also had become part of Davis's group too. In addition to being a Digidestined along with Tai, the two of them had also been best friends since they were little. Like Tai, Sora had also been transformed into a digimon. In her case though she was transformed into a Biyomon. Her body was now covered in pink feathers as her arms were now wings which ended in claws fingers. Around her neck was a collar of feathers and on her right leg right above her what had once been her foot but was now more of bird's then humans. There was a gray chainless shackle around her ankle.

"Well first thing first we should probably let our parents know about this and they might not  
freak out over this."

"What are you talking about Tai look at us were part digimon, this is not like we telling them about our digimon, we are the digimon this time around" Sora yelled as she motioned at her wings.

"Guys what about me I worry about what going to happen to me" Kari said worriedly.

"Huh what about you Kari you been change the same was us minus the fact that you have wings" her brother asked.

"That just the thing Tai she not just a Gatomon but it seem that she also a gargoyle as well because her wings are real" Davis told them.

"You mean these thing that sit on top of western churches" Sora asked confused. How could Kari have become one of those when not even alive to begin with.

"Not exactly" Davis said as he explained what type of gargoyle he was referring too.

"Stone, my sister might turn to stone whenever the sun comes up" Tai asked as Kari just nodded.

"Not just at sunrise until sunset today but everyday until we can if we can be change back that is" she said.

Davis woke up was a few minute before the sun was suppose to come up wondering what he was doing here in Kari and Tai room then it all came back to him. Him and Sora had spent the night over at the Kamiya's apartment because they want to explain everything to all their parents at once. That and none of them go home last night because of a person in costume suddenly became whom they were dressed as ran amuck in town until another person that became who they were dressed as managed to stop them. This confirmed the  
fact that was indeed there was definitely someone or something out there that was the cause of their change. The only question was just who was the one behind this change and could they reverse what they had done to everyone that they had changed. He then notices that Kari's bed was empty. Carefully stepping over Tai as the two of them slept on the floor while they let the girls sleep in the beds. Davis looked around and noticed that the Kaimya girl was standing out on the balcony looking out at the horizon.

"Kari, are you okay?" Davis asked.

"Davis what are you doing up" she asked surprise that he was there yet not turning around to face him.

"I just got up and noticed that you were not around. What are you doing here" he answered.

"I am scared, Davis" she told him as sheturned around to face him.

'So that why she here, if she does turn to stone her bed would most likely be ruined by her stone form' he thought

"Do not worry maybe you will not turn to stone when the sun come up and everything will be just fine expect for us being part digimon that is" he said.

"But what if it I do change to stone, what does turning to stone feel like does it hurt, will I be consciousness while I am made stone, what if I do not change back at sunset, what if I am destroy before…" though Davis stopped her before she could finish that thought. Kari then felt Davis pull her into a hug.

"You do not have to worry Kari as there is me, your brother, your parents, and Sora here to look after you."

"Thanks Davis" Kari said as she said then fell that her body was starting to harden.

"What are you doing" Davis asked as Kari roughly pushed him away from her.

Davis completely caught off guard by fell back crashing to the ground with loud thump. When he looked up again it was clear to him why she had done what she did. As Kari was now just a statue of solid stone frozen in the act of pushing Davis away from her. It seemed as though she was worried that he might stone as he was hugging her. He then got up and looked at the statue Kari had become. She was standing the with her arms straight out and her face staring downward at where Davis was lying. Davis noticed that there was a smile on her face. He was guess that she was glad pushed him away in time thus not risking turning him to stone as well.

"She really is made of stone" He said as she knocked on Kari's head and noticed how it felt the same as any of statue that he had come across. He attention was then drawn back to her face. There was just something  
about the way she was smiling at him that cause him was caught his attention for some reason. Then his eyes traveled downwards as something he did not even realizing until this very moment had struck him. If their costumes have become a parts of them that meant that they were now naked. Davis could not believe that he did not notice this soon as he had Kari's bare chest lying against his back as he carried her to that bench in the park.

"Davis if you want to live to be change back to normal I would remove that hand of your from where you currently have it at the moment" Tai said in dangerous low tone.

"Tai, I..." Davis started yet then noticed that somehow his clawed paw had found it way on to Kari's stone chest. The transformed Davis then jerked his hand on the stone digigirl's chest so hard that it cause her to rock back and forth a little.

"Tai I...I...do not know what came over me it just I...I...I you know that were naked and…" Davis said as he  
tried to explain himself but Sora had stopped him.

"It okay but it rather strange that you did the same thing that this guy did when he finally realized that we were naked Sora said as this time it was Tai that put on the same.

"Hey I...I...it was just a mistake" Tai said as was in the same position Davis was in just a few moments ago.

"So this is really Kari" Sora asked as she looked at the statue that Tai's sister had become.

"That right I was here the moments before it happened, in fact I might have been standing there a statue  
with her if she did not managed to push me away at the last moment" Davis said as looked at Kari again but focus on her face this time.

"So why did not we do this last night" Davis asked as he was now wearing on Tai's old  
shirt and pants.

"I have no idea why we did not notice something like that and why what Tai had done had slipped both of our minds until we saw you doing the same thing to Kari" Sora said as she was now wearing a sleeveless short and pair of pants that went down to her knees. This was something that Tai's mother was about to give away goodwill on Monday but he was sure that she would mind if Sora had wore it.

Getting dressed for her was harder then Tai or Davis because she had to deal with her wings and  
the fact that her feet were the more animal like then them.

"Maybe the change had a bigger effect on minds then we had first though it did" Tai suggested as he was dressed in short sleeve shirt and pair of pants. Kari although she was nothing more then a stone statue at moment. Sora had wrapped a towel around her body so she was not standing there naked anymore. However before the three of them could continue this any further the doorbell rung, stopping them from continuing to talk about how the change could have effected their minds as well as their bodies.

At the door was two teenager the same age as Tai and Sora. On the back on the male teen was another boy around Davis age but just a little younger. The boy looked like he had been in fight has he had bruise, bumps, and cuts all over his body. In the arms of the female was another girl that was clearly older then the boy but not as old as teen that was carrying her. She was an even worse condition then the boy as she had twice as many injuries then he did.

"Tai is that you" the guy asked as he is clearly shocked that Tai is digimon.

"Sora" the female asked as she noticed Sora is also like Tai in the fact that she was also a digimon.

"Do we know you four" she asked as their was something about them that looked familiar yet she just could placed it at the moment.

"Since something like this has happened to you it seem that it would be easier for you to believe that I am  
Augumon" he said.

"I am Biyomon" his female companion said.

"As for these two" motioning to those in their arms "are Veemon and Gatomon."

He was right if something similar did not happened to them the night before he would have thought these two were crazy claiming to be their digimon partners in human form. They had seem to realized that they were nake faster then Tai and them had as they were all wearing really large shirt that went pass their knees. Agumon was now his height and short orange hair with the same green eyes he always had. Biyomon has now Sora's height and had pink hair that was blue on the top, blue eyes, and still had that shackle around her right ankle.

Both Tai and Sora were shocked that it was not cutting off circulation to her foot as she had grown to maybe over twice her original size. Veemon had blue hair and probably still had his brown eyes although they could not be seen because he was unconscious. Gatomon had purple hair, Gatomon gloves that were now too big for her now human hands, and her tail ring was now around her neck making it more of a necklace ring then tail ring. All though she was unconscious they guess her eyes were still blue.

"Veemon Gatomon what happened to the two of you" Davis asked as he looked at his now human digimon partner lay on couch after both him and Gatomon had been treated for their injuries. Luckily the injuries only looked bad as if they really were as bad as they looked then they would have need to go to the hospital.

Although the two of them were human it would be rather hard to explain just who the two of them were. Veemon opened his eyes to see that large version of himself before changing that looked like Davis.

"It happened to you too" he asked as Davis just nodded. Before anything else could be say  
between the two of them

"Gatomon stop you need to lay down and rest" could be heard from Sora tell the now human Gatomon tell lay down rather loudly.

"No where Kari why is not she here" Gatomon demanded she tried to get up but pain shot through her body  
causing her to laying back down.

"Kari was with Davis so why have I seen her yet. If Davis is a digimon then what happened to Kari."

"Gatomon has a right to now she is Kari's partner after all" Tai said.

"Just wait right here and I will bring her to you" Tai told her leaving Gatomon wondering just why he needed to do that could she just come herself. Biyomon was also confused as to what Tai had said.

"Kari was effected by this more then the rest of us so you have to probably just have to see her to believe that what has happened to her" Sora explained. Few minute later, Tai returned with stone Kari on dolly that they used whenever they needed to moving something really big or really heavy.

"This is Kari but what happened to why is she a statue" Gatmon asked confused at what Tai was presenting as her partner. "Yeah Tai" what going on here the human Biyomon asked.

"You remember that bet that Kari had made that she would dress up as a gargoyle for Halloween is she lost" Davis asked the former cat digimon as he, Veemon, and Augmon enter the room. Gatomon just nodded at this as she was not that shocked that Kari had even made a bet like that. Although she did not talk about to anyone other then her, Gatomon know that Kari had made quite a few bet with this friend in the past. This was just the first one that was between more then just her and her friend that all.

"Well she became a gargoyle as well as digimon so when the sun came up she turned into statue that you know see before you" Davis explained.

"That enough about what happened to us what happened to you and Veemon that you gotten so beaten up." Tai asked.


End file.
